A Mission With Who?
by brittishgallaghergirl
Summary: Cameron Morgan and her best friends are going on a mission with no teachers! Who are they with? Is it as easy as they thought it would be? Can they still hide from the circle?


**A/N I do not own the gallagher girls or anything to do with them, that all belongs with ally carter!**

**I know i haven't updated, well anything, for a LOOOONG time but they stories don't realy interest me any more so ill have a stab at this one :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Being called into the headmistress's office with my friends on the first day of term was a record. I was surprised and by looking at my friends faces, I was not the only one.

"Sit down, please." My mother said in a calm and collected tone. "The four of you girls are not in trouble," she began after we began to claim our innocence, "You are going on an unaccompanied mission to L.A." Grins broke out on our faces.

"But miss, I'm on the research and –," Liz began quietly but my mum cut her off.

"I know miss Sutton, but they need someone on the research and development track to help," she smiled, "Here are your covers." She handed out the folders one by one. I opened mine.

**CAMERON MORGAN**

**NAME: **_**Amelia Banks**_

**NICKNAME: **_**Amie**_

**AGE: **_**17**_

**HAIR: **_**Pure blonde**_

**EYES: **_**Sky blue**_

**PERSONALITY: **_**Wild child, loves to party, always dressed in the latest designer clothing, sarcastic, always right, full of life.**_

**LIKES: **_**Shopping, PDA with boyfriend, hanging out with friends, sister and her ruling everything, cheerleading. **_

**DISLIKES: **_**Boyfriend flirting with other girls, not being center of attention, being stuck in with homework, not getting what she want.**_

**HOBBIES: **_**Cheerleading, Karate (black belt), going to gym, looking after her black R8.**_

**FRIENDS: **_**Zara Tolkien, Briannee Taylors, Dean Taylors, Greg Franks, Brian Franks **_

**SIBLINGS (IF APPLICABLE): **_**Rochelle Banks**_

**BOYFRIEND: **_**Kyle Tolkien**_

**ECONOMIC STATUS: **_**Filthy rich. **_

**MISSION: **_**To get a CIA file from a known arms dealer.**_

I had I boyfriend! For some reason a certain Blackthorne boy seemed to pop in my head, Zach.

_**BPOV (BEX)**_

I opened my cover a soon as Mrs. Morgan gave them to us.

**REBECCA BAXTER**

**NAME: **_**Zara Tolkien**_

**NICKNAME: **_**n/a**_

**AGE: **_**17**_

**HAIR: **_**Jet-black **_

**EYES: **_**Amber**_

**PERSONALITY: **_**Aggressive, never shy, confident, loves to party, flirty, good sense of humor.**_

**LIKES: **_**Annoying her brother, PDA with boyfriend, shopping, cheerleading, hanging out with friends. **_

**DISLIKES: **_**Boyfriend flirting with other girls, being annoyed by brother, not getting what she wants, car being taken off her.**_

**HOBBIES: Cheerleading, Karate (black belt), looking after her yellow Porche. **

**FRIENDS: **_**Amelia Banks, Rochelle Banks, Briannee Taylors, Greg Franks, Brian Franks.**_

**SIBLINGS (IF APPLICABLE): **_**Kyle Tolkien**_

**BOYFRIEND: **_**Dean Taylors.**_

**ECONOMIC STATUS: **_**Rich.**_

**MISSION: **_**To get a CIA file from a known arms dealer.**_

Bloody hell! I have boyfriend! One boy popped into my mind. Grant Newman.

_**MPOV**_

I opened my mission booklet without much hesitation.

**MACY M****C****HENRY**

**NAME: **_**Rochelle Banks**_

**NICKNAME: **_**Elle**_

**AGE: **_**17**_

**HAIR: **_**Pure blonde, blue streaks**_

**EYES: **_**Sky blue**_

**PERSONALITY: **_**Wild child, loves to party, always dressed in the latest designer clothing, sarcastic, always right, full of life.**_

**LIKES: **_**Shopping, PDA with boyfriend, hanging out with friends, sister and her ruling everything, cheerleading. **_

**DISLIKES: **_**Boyfriend flirting with other girls, not being center of attention, being stuck in with homework, not getting what she want.**_

**HOBBIES: **_**Cheerleading, Karate (black belt), going to gym, looking after her red zonda.**_

**FRIENDS: **_**Zara Tolkien, Kyle Tolkien, Briannee Taylors, Dean Taylors, Greg Franks.**_

**SIBLINGS (IF APPLICABLE): **_**Amelia Banks**_

**BOYFRIEND: **_**Brian Franks**_

**ECONOMIC STATUS: **_**Filthy rich. **_

**MISSION: **_**To get a CIA file from a known arms dealer.**_

I had a boyfriend? The only boy I truly liked was Nick, but he was a civilian. I could never be with him and I didn't have the courage to say it to my girls.

_**LPOV**_

I opened my mission packet slowly, unsure what to expect.

**ELIZABETH SUTTON**

**NAME: **_**Briannee Taylors**_

**NICKNAME: **_**Elle**_

**AGE: **_**17**_

**HAIR: **_**Caramel, with coffee streaks**_

**EYES: **_**Hazel**_

**PERSONALITY: **_**Shy, very intelligent, quiet, never interfering, sweet, easy to get to know.**_

**LIKES: **_**Shopping, holding hands with boyfriend, hanging out with friends, computers, technology, cheerleading. **_

**DISLIKES: **_**getting beat at hacking by boyfriend, being center of attention, not having homework , bimbos.**_

**HOBBIES: **_**Cheerleading, Karate (black belt), going to gym, looking after her pink mini.**_

**FRIENDS: **_**Zara Tolkien, Kyle Tolkien, Rochelle Banks, Amelia Banks, Brian Franks **_

**SIBLINGS (IF APPLICABLE): **_**Dean Taylors**_

**BOYFRIEND: **_**Greg Franks**_

**ECONOMIC STATUS: **_**Rich. **_

**MISSION: **_**To get a CIA file from a known arms dealer.**_

The only person I thought that this boyfriend could be was Jonas.

**Well do you like it? REVIEW!**


End file.
